<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Прах к праху by Kitahara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247640">Прах к праху</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara'>Kitahara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Berserk (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Drama, F/M, Non-Chronological, Post-Apocalypse, Ratings: R, Sibling Incest, нецензурная лексика</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Это перья выпадают из крыльев Ястреба Тьмы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Farnese/Serpico (Berserk)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Прах к праху</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>для ФБ-2015.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На третий день Фарнеза, глядя в костер, говорит: </p><p>– Что ж я тебя не спалила, чертов ты выблядок, – и снова умолкает. </p><p>Вздрогнув, Серпико едва не протыкает себе ладонь волшебным кинжалом: Фарнеза бывала несдержанной, резкой, даже истеричной, но никогда – такой грубой. Она подобрала бы другие слова, уколола бы больнее, поддела – тоньше. </p><p>Зато так сказал бы Гатс. </p><p>Серпико дергает головой, смахивая с глаз нависшую челку. Сегодня ему удалось поймать пару белок, и они сами себя не выпотрошат и не зажарят. О помощи Фарнезы и думать нечего: даже если бы она согласилась – у нее связаны руки. </p><p>Наверное, ее и кормить придется силком. </p><p>***</p><p>Было бы намного проще, если бы он знал, куда идти, но Серпико не лжет себе: идти некуда.</p><p>Они проезжают через какую-то деревню, не удостоившись ничьего внимания: подумаешь, молодой наемник урвал себе стриженую девку и волочет ее куда-то. Самое интересное в такой истории – что у наемника есть лошадь, но еще у него есть нож и рапира, и вряд ли стоит лезть к нему с дубьем. </p><p>Фарнеза, сидящая перед Серпико, поднимает голову и, кажется, принюхивается: в воздухе разлит запах гари, тухлятины, нечистот. Из ближайшего дома выбегает, хромая и вереща, полуголая старуха. Из-под ее босых пяток брызжет густая грязь. Лошадь всхрапывает и пятится – Серпико приходится натянуть поводья.</p><p>– Стой, сучара! – кричит, выскочив на покосившееся крыльцо, бородатый мужик. В руках у него молоток. – Куда собралась? Думаешь и дальше жрать мой хлеб, бесполезная карга?</p><p>Не дожидаясь, пока бородач поймет, что метнуть свое орудие будет куда быстрее, чем гнаться за бабкой, Серпико подстегивает лошадь. Она двигается не так резво, как хотелось бы. Что поделать: все они устали. Но чертова скотина хотя бы спит ночами. </p><p>На перекрестке наезженных дорог, в отдалении от крайних домов, растет развесистый дуб. В жухлой некошеной траве под ним копошатся две фигурки. Одна держит другую, та вырывается, пытается сбежать, валится на землю. Очередная драка или изнасилование, равнодушно думает Серпико. И зачем-то говорит Фарнезе: <br/>– Не смотрите.</p><p>Она отворачивается. Осенние поля пусты, и воздух такой чистый, такой прозрачный – вот только воняет мертвечиной и гарью.</p><p>Но, подъехав ближе, Серпико видит, что это вовсе не совокупление: растрепанная, безумная на вид женщина бьет ребенка. Белокурая головка дергается туда-сюда под ударами, глаза закрыты, и веки кажутся синеватыми – до того мальчик бледен. </p><p>– Все из-за тебя, ублюдок! – приговаривает молодуха сквозь зубы. – Ты мне жизнь сломал!</p><p>И достает откуда-то из складок юбки веревку с уже прилаженной петлей. </p><p>Серпико с какой-то тенью сожаления думает, что раньше ни за что бы не остался безучастным, и едет мимо. </p><p>Определенно, деревень надо сторониться.</p><p>***</p><p>Не спать труднее всего. Он садится как можно неудобнее, и спина почти тут же затекает и болит, ломит виски, дергается уголок правого глаза. Серпико то и дело задремывает – и тут же просыпается от страха, что Фарнеза освободилась и сбежала. Впрочем, есть основания полагать, что, доберись она до ножа, Серпико бы уже не проснулся.</p><p>Он не лжет себе: Фарнеза вряд ли его простит. Еще день, может быть, два, и он выдохнется окончательно, не сможет защищать ее – и не сумеет защититься, если Фарнеза решит напасть. Серпико с тревогой всматривается в ее лицо: может, это вовсе не сон, а транс? Может, Фарнеза уже сбежала? </p><p>Ее черты так безмятежны, словно конец света никогда не случался. На щеке у Фарнезы – светло-серая полоска, след золы. Серпико не решается его стереть, как не осмеливается и растормошить Фарнезу, чтобы проверить, здесь ли она. </p><p>Он и так причинил ей слишком много зла. </p><p>До рассвета еще далеко. Серпико почти жалеет, что ночами на них больше не нападают мстительные духи: эти бы точно не дали уснуть.</p><p>Какая глупость. Может, правда, что люди, которые долго не спят, сами не замечают, как сходят с ума.</p><p>***</p><p>Серпико думает, что, даже если мир рухнет, Скеллиг останется торчать посреди океана, как насмешка, – оплот незыблемого, благолепного покоя в пылающем аду. Но до острова эльфов много дней морем, а Серпико слишком хорошо знает, что живет в глубине. Теперь, когда больше нет никаких границ, все эти огромные, клыкастые, склизкие твари ринутся к солнцу.</p><p>Моря не переплыть. </p><p>А может, им даже не перейти этот лес на склоне горы: ночью, схоронившись с Фарнезой в кустарнике в ущелье, зажав ей рот ладонью, Серпико слушает, как кто-то большой, неуклюжий шумно пожирает их лошадь. Скотина долго, отчаянно, пронзительно ржет и молотит копытами: тот, кто ею ужинает, видимо, решил поиграть в поедание живьем. </p><p>Чавканье и хруст все не стихают, и Фарнеза дергается в объятиях Серпико, но только раз: видимо, даже ей момент для побега не кажется удачным. </p><p>Напоследок огромное нечто со свистом втягивает воздух, грузно переступает лапами по склону – вниз скатывается пара шишек. </p><p>– Маленькие мышки, – насмешливо рычит тварь. Раскатистый голос прижимает к земле, наполняет собой все ущелье. – Больно мне охота прыгать по буеракам. Сами вылезете. Вам никуда не деться. </p><p>Судя по звуку, чудище ложится. Вниз скатывается что-то большое, продолговатое и проваливается в кустарник неподалеку.</p><p>Серпико не нужен лунный свет, чтобы понять, что это конская голова.</p><p>Он как можно тише – ветки предательски трещат – садится на землю, опирается спиной о какой-то валун, увлекает за собой Фарнезу. Наматывает конец веревки, стягивающий ее запястья, себе на предплечье. Длины достаточно для относительной свободы движений, но теперь, попробуй Фарнеза освободиться, он сразу это почувствует. Серпико готов к толчку локтем под ребро, к укусу – даже к удару затылком в переносицу, хотя вряд ли его госпожа освоила подобные приемы. Но Фарнеза только приваливается спиной к груди Серпико и откидывает голову ему на плечо. </p><p>Он тоже поднимает лицо к небу, и от увиденного на мгновение отступает даже страх перед апостолом, залегшим на склоне. Половина созвездий, знакомых Серпико с детства, исчезла – небо зияет прорехами, как изношенный плащ. </p><p>Серпико прислушивается, не пошевелится ли стерегущее их чудовище, обнимает Фарнезу за талию и мысленно перечисляет признаки апокалипсиса. </p><p>Оказывается, для него это все равно, что считать овец. </p><p>***</p><p>Серпико просыпается, услышав журчание воды, и несколько мгновений ловит ртом холодный утренний воздух, пытаясь понять, где находится. А потом вспоминает: апостол.</p><p>Фарнеза! </p><p>Нет, нет, нет… </p><p>Но веревка все еще обмотана вокруг его правой руки, завязана узлом. Дернув, Серпико чувствует упругое сопротивление и думает: «Она привязала меня к кусту». Ветки шевелятся, и из зарослей почти на четвереньках выбирается Фарнеза, на ходу неловко пытаясь подтянуть штаны связанными руками. Серпико запоздало понимает, что за вода его разбудила. Дурак, как же он не подумал. </p><p>Фарнеза взглядом показывает, что ей нужна помощь, становится на колени перед Серпико, пониже пригнув голову, чтобы не маячила над кустами. Он послушно заправляет торчащую рубаху, затягивает на Фарнезе пояс. Раньше прикосновения к ее горячему, мягкому животу, в такой близости от самого низа, где курчавятся золотистые завитки, – даже сквозь ткань, даже в такой опасный час – свели бы его с ума.</p><p>Серпико действует деловито и собранно. В новом мире безумия хватает и без его запретной страсти. </p><p>И, только приведя Фарнезу в порядок, – от нее разит потом, волосы напитались запахом пожаров – Серпико осознает, что они оба уже должны быть мертвы. </p><p>Сверху не доносится ни звука. Это может быть ловушка, но, проклятье, ни у одного апостола не хватило бы терпения ждать целую ночь. </p><p>Серпико разматывает веревку и, стараясь как можно меньше шуметь, привязывает Фарнезу к стволу самого крепкого на вид куста. Она сидит, привалившись спиной к камню, и следит за маневрами Серпико устало и безразлично.</p><p>– Пожалуйста, подождите здесь, – шепчет он. – Пожалуйста.</p><p>Серпико старается не думать об очевидном: если апостол сожрет его, у связанной Фарнезы нет ни шанса выжить. </p><p>Вытащив кинжал, он крадется вверх по крутому склону. </p><p>***</p><p>– Как так? – ткнув носком сапога в уродливую башку апостола, спрашивает Фарнеза. Кажется, впервые за прошедшие пять дней что-то вызвало ее интерес. </p><p>Голова, похожая на крокодилью, раскололась надвое, как спелый орех, ровно между глазами – здоровенными, удивленно расширенными. Совсем человеческими. В дыре виднеются серые мозги – совершенно целые, неповрежденные, только слегка уже припорошенные пылью. Зубастая пасть апостола запачкана кровью, но это наверняка лошадиная: вокруг валяются обглоданные кости, под сосной смердит груда толстых зеленоватых кишок.</p><p>Когтистые лапы чудища – точь-в-точь кошачьи – лежат отдельно от туловища. Срезы аккуратные и почему-то совершенно бескровные, ни один меч не способен такие оставить. И нет никаких следов, кроме отпечатков огромных лап и конских копыт.</p><p>Чудище как будто само собой развалилось на части. </p><p>Серпико нечего сказать. Все очевидно: никто не выживет. </p><p>Хочется есть, глаза слезятся от слабого солнечного света. </p><p>– Идемте, – Серпико дергает за веревку, побуждая Фарнезу следовать за ним. – Здесь небезопасно.</p><p>Она не отвечает на эту явную глупость.</p><p>***</p><p>Все очевидно: никто не выживет.</p><p>Так думает Серпико, волоча за собой спотыкающуюся Фарнезу по пустынному тракту. </p><p>И еще думает: прямо как в Альбионе.</p><p>Вдоль дороги вбиты колья, и на них пухнут, загнивая, трупы: женщины, мужчины, дети, старики. Без разбору. На кольях – засохшие потеки крови и дерьма. </p><p>Это перья выпадают из крыльев Ястреба Тьмы. Те, кого они коснулись, – легкие, невесомые – сходят с ума и ищут смерти себе и всем, кто рядом. Припоминают обиды. Несут возмездие. Воображают себя избавителями. Звереют в попытках спастись от неизбежного, не понимая, что обречены. </p><p>Но Серпико повезло: он точно знает, чем все закончится. Чудовища пожрут людей. Люди пожрут друг друга. Может быть, даже прихватят с собой на тот свет пару чудовищ.</p><p>А потом все рассыплется прахом. </p><p>Серпико не лжет себе: все бессмысленно. В конце концов они оба умрут. Он только хотел выиграть для Фарнезы немного времени. Еще день, еще ночь, еще неделю. Увести подальше от зубов и когтей. Не дать увидеть, как их друзья умирают один за другим. Он надеялся, что за время их бестолкового, бесцельного пути она одумается – и продолжит бежать даже тогда, когда Серпико умрет. </p><p>Тракт обрывается, и впереди – только пустота. Бесконечное серое небо – сверху, снизу, со всех сторон. Серпико боится оглянуться и увидеть его и за спиной тоже. </p><p>Он уже видел такое – в Фальконии. </p><p>Смех Фарнезы заливистый, долгий и звонкий. </p><p>***</p><p>Серпико не лжет себе: у него не было благородных целей, он шел за Фарнезой, потому что не смог бы иначе.</p><p>Когда Гатс и Гриффит скрылись в вихре душ, и апостолы завыли, разом обратив морды к оставшимся людям, и стали исчезать, будто и не было, – без единого звука, безо всяких светопреставлений – стены Фальконии, а Ширке, белая как мел, сказала: </p><p>– Господи, – Серпико отчетливо понял: они проиграли. </p><p>Каска закричала и рванулась вперед, чьи-то щупальца обхватили ее за талию и дернули вверх, а Серпико сжал руку Фарнезы и сказал совершенно спокойно:<br/>– Бежим.</p><p>И она посмотрела на него непонимающе, растерянно, словно не верила, что Серпико вообще когда-нибудь может произнести такое. И стало ясно: она ни за что не пойдет сама. </p><p>Потому Серпико, воспользовавшись тем, что Ширке и Исидро ринулись спасать Каску, – безнадежно – тюкнул Фарнезу рукоятью кинжала в затылок и взвалил ее себе на плечо, когда она обмякла и сползла на землю. </p><p>То, что им удалось выбраться из ада, было чудом. </p><p>Ну, или все-таки не удалось. </p><p>***</p><p>Разрезая веревки, он все-таки ранит себе пальцы. Кровь капает в дорожную пыль. Серпико смотрит, как Фарнеза, морщась, долго растирает запястья. Грязные рукава скрывают следы от пут, когда она опускает руки.</p><p>– Почему? – спрашивает Фарнеза, склонив голову набок. <br/>– Миры слились, наверное, – Серпико пожимает плечами. – И они не могут существовать, когда едины. Идея зла теперь в каждом.</p><p>Ему не хочется отвечать на тот вопрос, который она задала на самом деле. Неужели и так не понятно?</p><p>– Я должна вернуться, – бормочет Фарнеза. – Может быть, кто-нибудь выжил… я попытаюсь… исправить то, что ты сделал.</p><p>Она сама как будто не уверена в том, что говорит.</p><p>Серпико молчит и не двигается, повернувшись спиной к обрыву. Там, куда они бежали, пустота. Там, откуда они пришли, – пустота. </p><p>И у него внутри – тоже. Должно быть, и Серпико коснулось черное перо. </p><p>Фарнеза разворачивается и бредет прочь, сперва по дороге, потом сворачивает на обочину, прошмыгивает между двумя посаженными на кол и срывается на бег, сминая стерню сапогами. Спотыкается, падает, поднимается и ковыляет дальше. Ее фигурка на фоне серого неба становится крохотной. </p><p>Вот и все, думает Серпико, глядя, как Фарнеза растворяется в сером. Вот и все. </p><p>Что-то яркое лежит на дороге – красное, круглое. Серпико наклоняется, подбирает камушек – и начинает хохотать, сперва тихонько, а потом все громче и громче, истерично, визгливо, как баба. </p><p>Алый бехелит приоткрывает один глаз и удивленно косится на Серпико. </p><p>Серое небо темнеет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>